


On Second Heirs

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili isn't the second heir to the throne. He would be, but the only reason he'd take over was if something happened to Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/7346.html?thread=16413618#t16413618) kink meme prompt.
> 
> Thank you again to peachchild for betaing :D

“I don’t see why I have to learn these things.”

Fili didn’t look up from his whittling, used to this complaint.

“You are the second heir,” he pointed out mildly, as he always did, “and Thorin went from second heir to king in one night.” Kili was silent, and when Fili looked up it was to his younger brother staring at him curiously. “What?”

“You always speak as if I’ll be in any state to rule once you’ve died.” Fili’s brow furrowed, and Kili moved from his sitting position to crawl to his brother. “Fili, the only way I can become king is if you died.”

“Yes,” Fili replied slowly, eyes narrowed and waiting for Kili to continue.

“Fili,” he started patiently, stunned that his brother hadn’t worked it out for himself. “Fili, how can you expect me to be fit to rule if you’re dead?”

“You would be a fine ruler--” he trailed off when Kili shook his head.

“That is not it.” He sat in front of his brother, knees pressed together and cupped Fili’s face in his hands. “It is not a matter of skill, or worth, or experience. If you died, I’d consider myself lucky to follow closely behind.” Fili’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, to say anything but Kili pressed a finger to his lips.

Still, he attempted to protest: “Kili, if I died, you should--”

“Do you plan to die soon, brother?” he interrupted again, and Fili shook his head. “Do you plan to die before me?” Again, Fili shook his head. “Then it is nothing we need to worry about.”

“Just because I plan it, it doesn’t mean it’ll happen that way,” he objected.

“Then I suppose it is incentive for us both to train harder to make sure it does.”

Fili watched as his brother stood and walked back to their home, his whittling long forgotten in his lap.


End file.
